The Ocean of Fire
by SHELBMAC
Summary: DONE! The Black Stallion races in the Ocean of Fire. Old characters from the BS series resurface, such as Flame and Sagr. Please Review! 3,000 views.
1. Chapter 1

The rhythmic pounding of hooves on the earth got steadily louder as the Black got closer to the edge of his enclosure. Alec noticed with thankfulness that he was running well- Henry would be relieved also that he didn't have to replace any shoes this morning.

A man who looked more prepared for a camping trip in the mountains than a stay in New York City arrived twenty minutes ago. Henry was showing him around the grounds and Alec could make out a few words as they approached.

"I think that Alec would greatly appreciate this challenge," Henry was saying, "the Black would love it as well, I'm sure. Ah, Alec, I'd like you to meet Frank Hopkins, the man who won the-" "The race across the Arabian desert." Alec finished. He had read about this man and his famous pinto, Hidalgo.

Frank Hopkins smiled tiredly. He didn't race anymore, not after the Ocean of Fire.

"I've heard of you too, Alec Ramsay and," he said, motioning towards the Black, "this fine animal here. As a winner of the race, I can invite you to participate in this race but the black giant next to me looks exactly like Al-Hattal, the sheik's stallion."

Alec glanced once at his horse before replying to Hopkins.

"The Black was born in Arabia. He's survived on his own multiple times in the desert. He's not a mustang but I have confidence in him. He's only eight years old."

"The mustang strain doesn't mean a wild horse faster than all other competitors." Hopkins reminded him. "It means a horse that can keep going day in and day out, that doesn't need bandaging, fussing with, and that can win endurance rides whether the rules are made to order or not. I can't guarantee anything but you're welcome to participate in the Ocean of Fire."

The Black reared on his hind legs, a shrill whistle erupting from his mouth.

Frank Hopkins looked once more at the small boy and his legendary horse. "I'll take that as a yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Going to Arabia was nothing new to Alec as he boarded the ship. Neither the Black nor Alec were fond of ships and Alec had to calm himself almost as much as he had to calm the Black. The stallion stayed on his hind legs for a solid two minutes, rearing and neighing as Alec walked him down to the makeshift hold for the horses traveling to Arabia. The Black suddenly screamed a challenge into the air. Another shrill neigh responded from the depths of the ship. Alec stopped so suddenly he pulled the Black around to face him. Alec knew from the bottom of his stomach- It was Flame!

Steve Duncan stood waiting expectantly in front of Flame's stall when Alec and the Black made it down the ramp. Flame had his head around Steve's arm, trying to get closer to the Black.

"Hello, Steve, fancy seeing you down here." Alec said awkwardly.

Steve seemed to almost glare at Alec. "I knew you'd be here. I knew from the sound of his call that the Black would be racing."

Alec moved over to an open stall, leading the Black in and bolting it securely.

"How did you know about this race, Steve?"

"I was invited by Lady Anne Davenport. She thought Flame had what it takes to win this race. She's a professional with horses so I took the offer."

Alec looked at the stallion behind Steve. True enough, Flame was amazing to look at. His broad shoulders and muscular legs could work to Steve's advantage.

"Have you ever been to Arabia before, Steve?"

Steve shook his head. "It's like a giant sandbox, right?" He joked.

He then turned serious, adding, "Flame can do it- he was wild before I got him and he survived on his own island for years."

Alec rubbed the Black between his ears. "An island, surrounded by water, is not like the Arabian desert." He said quietly. "In Arabia, you'll be lucky to get water."

Steve took a step towards Alec. "Don't tell me about survival. Flame and I will win and you'll be lost in the sand."

Flame and the Black turned out to be the only American owned horses participating in the Ocean of Fire. As the Black and Flame were led down the ramp, people stopped to gaze at the two. Both horses shrilled challenges in every direction and Alec had to keep the Black far ahead of Steve and Flame to keep the stallions from fighting.

The blistering sun seemed to welcome the Americans with an extreme blast of heat. Alec turned to see Steve wipe his brow in exhaustion. He looked at Alec and attempted to look more comfortable and at home in the high temperature. Alec shook his head. The Black was only a little hot- this weather didn't bother him at all. In the distance tents could be seen. Men and slaves rushed around, some holding clothes and water. An old man with a cane looked up as the Black passed. "Al-Hattal," he whispered, bowing to Alec and the Black.

Flame shied at the sight of a camel. The camel was bigger than him and he saw it as a challenge. Steve struggled to get him down, causing him to break into a gallop. He flew by the Black, which caused the Black to burst into a lope after Flame. Alec pulled his head back and the Black snorted angrily. "No," Alec whispered in his ear. He maneuvered the Black around, away from Flame, who had clamed down to a fast trot. The Black wanted no part of being calm. He ripped the reins from Alec's hands and took off past Flame. His head free, the Black charged through throngs of people and Alec, holding onto the reins feebly, heard Flame's scream as he raced after the Black.

Flame neared the Black's hindquarters and the Black, hearing the hooves behind him, galloped faster. The two horses were flying past tents and people and camels until-

A shot erupted into the morning air. Both horses, so startled, stopped and pranced around until their riders got them under control. A man dressed heavily in robes from head to toe held out a gun pointed in their direction.

"You get control of those horses, or I will."


	3. Chapter 3

The Black danced a few more paces away from Flame before stopping. Flame was slightly shaken- the red stallion, although arrogant and calm in the face of challengers, was not used to sandy loam beneath his hooves. Flame and Steve had only raced twice before, Alec recalled as Steve deftly maneuvered Flame away from the nearby camels. How Steve managed to control Flame at all was beyond Alec- even though the two men were the same height, Steve was all skin and bones.

Alec did not have time to dwell on Steve's skill with Flame because shouting arose from the docks and the two stallions had picked up on some intriguing scents from the way they were acting.

Flame's eyes were wild as his nostrils worked overtime to inhale the scents that wafted from the wharf. The Black whirled to face the marina and Alec saw what had attracted their attention.

A stocky man with bowlegs was leading a large black stallion not much different than the horse Alec was riding. The stallion was shorter than the Black with a thicker neck and heavier head. He had a small white spot in the center of his forehead that Alec only saw when the stallion shook his head.

Next to the man and horse was a slight woman with blond hair leading a much smaller version of the giant stallion next to her. The filly danced around in the sand, her small head swinging about, looking at all the different sights and smells.

Alec gaped open-mouthed at the horses approaching. The Black, if he could have, would have gaped along with him.

Satan and Black Minx, being led by Henry and Pam, caught sight and smell of the Black and Flame. Satan went up on his hind legs first, a shrill neigh erupting from his open mouth. Henry managed to pull him down and quiet him as Black Minx and Pam approached Alec and the Black. If he didn't have to keep the Black under control, Alec would have jumped off his horse to see the Black's most famous son and daughter. Henry could get no closer to Alec while holding Satan so Pam explained the circumstances.

"Hello, Alec!" Pam said brightly. There was a time in Alec's life when he loved Pam more than life itself. He had grown out of that phase but still respected Pam for being the only other human to ride the Black in a race.

"Henry and I couldn't let you and the Black race out here by yourselves! So we decided that Black Minx, who was getting a little fresh in her stall, and Satan, who needed a run after the last fight with the Black, should race across Arabia as well."

Alec shook his head incredulously. "Satan and Black Minx aren't built like the Black- they couldn't survive in the desert! They're too well-taken care of."

To further deepen Alec's surprise, Pam laughed as Black Minx danced around her, trying to get a better look at Flame.

"Alec, besides the Black, Satan and Black Minx are probably the best contenders in this race! They've got Arabian blood in them and being sired by the Black, they are practically made to be in this race!"

Alec looked past Pam and Black Minx to where Henry held Satan's lead rope tightly. His face could not be seen but Alec knew if Henry had agreed to race former-retirees Satan and Black Minx, he had confidence in them.

As if in agreement, Satan reared again, neighing once more to his sire. Alec sighed- the Black had a tough enough time being near other stallions, not to mention Flame- but now he was against Satan, whom the Black had only raced against once before but tried to kill twice.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec rode the Black next to a long caravan as they neared the tents they would use for the night. The race was to begin the day after tomorrow- tomorrow was given to the foreigners so they could see the lay of the land.

Alec looked behind him once more. Henry and Pam were fifty yards behind him, leading Satan and Black Minx. What was Henry thinking, Alec asked himself, to bring his prized retired stallion to Arabia? Alec recalled not long ago before Black Minx had been discovered that Henry had led Satan through Belmont Park for his final look at the track. And Black Minx as well! How was the filly, who only ran when she wanted to, here in the unpredictable desert- she had been retired not long after Satan when she fell in love with another race horse.

It was insane, Alec thought. Even though both Black Minx and Satan were in excellent form, they were _retired_. And being retired at such a young age meant they could not race. Henry knew this as well as Alec did and yet here they were.

In all the excitement, Alec had completely forgotten about Steve and Flame. The fiery red stallion, easy to spot in the sunlight, was trotting up to the head of the caravan. Steve knew he had a magnificent stallion on his hands and was probably showing him off to the Arabs. Suddenly the stallion reared and shrilled a challenge across the sand. The Black, ever eager to fight Flame, attempted to rear but Alec managed to keep him down and to a fast trot. Satan, hearing the challenge, responded with a whistle of his own. This was going to be impossible, Alec almost said out loud in his exasperation, racing with three stallions such as the Black, Flame and Satan!

The now large group of American riders were led to a group of tents separated from the Arabs. Alec chose the tent farthest away from Satan and Flame and dismounted. The Black was excited to be back in the desert. He was born to run in the sand. As soon as the Black was calm, tied securely and eating his evening oats, Alec started over to Henry's tent. Alec was determined to figure out what was going on.

Henry, his gray hair disheveled, looked up calmly at Alec's entrance. "What are Satan and Black Minx doing here?" Alec asked. "They can't race, Henry, and you know that. You should have brought Napoleon and we'd have the whole family here!"

Henry had sidelined the Black and Satan many times when he feared it was either too dangerous or not worth the risk to race the stallions. Here he sat, with his most loved stallion not ten feet away.

"Alec, I was watching Satan the morning you were to leave and I had the doc come and everything. Satan's fracture is completely healed, Alec. You know how much he means to me and I wouldn't even have him out here if I wasn't completely sure he was ready. I'm sure he can handle this race. He's got the Black in him."

Alec looked at his old companion. Henry was strangely determined to see Satan race in the desert. Alec remembered a time when he himself had been that determined to buy The Ghost, a white mare that performed in the circus until her owner died in a freak accident in the Everglades. She had been in foal to the Black and had given birth to Blackjack, one of the yearlings that would start training next spring.

"Who will ride him, Henry?"

"A good friend of yours, Alec, who has known Satan from the very start. You remember Lenny Sansone, of course. He rode against Satan in the Hopeful almost four years ago."

Alec remembered back when Satan truly embodied his name- he had the fiery spirit of the Black and Henry was he only one who could tame him.

Alec shook his head. "And why Black Minx? She won't run without her boyfriend."

Henry smiled. "This is a whole new environment for her. Did you see the way she was playing in the sand earlier? She'll run, Alec, I'm sure. She likes the sand." Henry paused. "Are you alright with Pam riding her? I know she's good with horses, the way she rode the Black that time..."

Alec glanced out of the tent to where Pam sat, reading.

"I'm a little worried about her, Henry. I will always be worried but I can't think of anyone better to handle Black Minx."

Henry looked out to where Steve was brushing Flame.

"I can't believe he's here as well." He said. "Those two are a strange pair."

Alec chuckled. "The Black and I are a strange pair."

Henry watched Flame for a moment longer before his gaze returned to Alec.

"Flame lives on an island, right? This will be a hard transition for an island stallion."

Alec shrugged. "It was Steve's decision. He has so much confidence in that stallion I doubt he'd ever back down from any challenge."

A thought suddenly occurred to Alec. "Who do you want to win, Henry?"

Henry sighed. "I just hope everyone finishes the race. You can support one horse or another but in the end it's all unpredictable." He adjusted his pillows. "Tomorrow is a new day. Who knows? 'Night, Alec."

Alec nodded. "Goodnight, Henry."


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning Alec woke up to the sound of hooves. Steve and Flame's tent was empty and so was Pam's. Satan, ears pricked, watched horses nearby. He was strangely calm when the Black was dancing at the end of his rope, eager to run. Alec debated waking Henry but decided against it as he mounted the Black. Lenny would be here later in the morning to handle Satan's exercising.

Alec looked around the nearby tents and saw a flash of red as Flame breezed by a group of Arabs.

Black Minx neared Flame's hindquarters as Alec watched with wide eyes. Pam had indeed gotten quite a run out of the filly and so early in the morning! The Black rose on his hind legs, wanting to run with the other horses. Alec almost let him go when he saw another horse gaining on Black Minx and Flame. A giant stallion, easily the same size as Flame and the Black, thundered after the pair. He was a chestnut with four white stockings and a golden mane and tail. It was Sagr with Abd-al-Rahman on his back!

Sagr wasn't running all-out, Alec noted as he galloped. Alec had last seen Sagr and Abd-al-Rahman when they raced against Alec and the Black across the Plain of Andulla. This was going to be quite an amazing race, Alec thought- Sagr was the fourth wild- tempered stallion Alec now had to deal with.

The Black, impatient, neighed loudly. Satan responded shrilly from the tents. Henry would be up after that call, Alec knew. He let the Black have a wrap in the reins and the Black took off.

"Easy, boy, easy," Alec whispered to his stallion as he gradually asked his horse for less speed. The Black slowed unhappily but still followed Sagr, Black Minx and Flame.

For a moment all noise ceased. As the four horses breezed through camps, people exited their tents silently to watch the magnificence in all.

Although spectators watched the display with awe, the Black had other things on his mind. He was pulling the bit a little and wanted to catch up with Sagr. Alec saw ahead that Steve was slowing Flame and bringing him in a wide circle back to their camp. Black Minx was cantering as Pam turned her around to face Sagr and the Black. Her eyes widened when she was Sagr, who flew by her. Alec brought the Black to a stop next to Pam. Black Minx carefully reached out her nose to the Black, who returned the gesture by nickering at her. Strangely enough, the Black liked Black Minx even when he didn't like any other horse except for Napoleon.

"That chestnut is as big as the Black!" Pam exclaimed.

"That's Sagr. We raced him many years ago." Alec responded, watching Abd-al-Rahman expertly turn Sagr away from Flame and trot back to the tents. Seeing Alec and the Black, Rahman raised a hand in greeting. Alec waved back and smiled.

"Black Minx really ran this morning, did you see?" Pam continued. "Henry said she might balk at first but then catch her stride, but she just jumped after Flame. It was incredible."

Alec grinned at her. "You really got her going- she was almost even with Flame."

Pam laughed. "Just wait until Satan runs. She loves him."

As if on cue, Satan neighed distantly. "When did Henry say Lenny was getting here?" Pam asked.

She turned Black Minx back towards the tents, Alec following. The Black was being surprisingly calm, after the short run earlier.

"Lenny should be here any time-"

A group of slaves suddenly ran dangerously close to the Black, upsetting him. He shied, swinging his body away from the boys.

"Where are they running to?" Alec almost yelled, trying to quiet his horse.

"Look!" Pam said, pointing towards the docks. Another steamer had arrived and the slaves had been summoned to help with baggage. "Maybe that's Lenny's ship."

Alec left the Black to cool with Pam and Henry and he rode Satan out to meet Lenny's ship.

Satan was full of excitement late that morning and Alec could detect no pain in his stride. He let Satan out to an easy gallop down to the docks. It had been a long time since Alec had ridden Satan and he had forgotten the way Satan's burly body flowed gracefully and the power that resided in his muscles. This was a worthy son of the Black.

Alec remembered when he'd first seen Satan being led down the ramp of _The Queen of India_. Satan had been five months old then, five months full of hate and fire and distrust of all living things. The little colt had seemed to be the epitome of the devil back then but riding him through the desert where he was born that day, you'd never know it. Satan, six years old, thicker than the Black but just as fast, was a stallion in his blood but didn't attempt to fight all those around him like his sire.

Alec's train of thought was severed when he saw Lenny.

Lenny was stocky and broad shouldered. He hadn't raced recently but he knew Satan's behaviors.

"Lenny!" Alec called. The jockey grinned as he saw Alec and Satan.

"Wow, Alec, I never thought I'd see Satan race again, not to mention ride him!"

Alec dismounted and embraced Lenny like a brother. "Thanks so much for riding him, Len. This means a heck of a lot to Henry."

Lenny laughed. "It is, without a doubt, my pleasure to do this."

Alec looked between Lenny and Satan. Handing the reins to Lenny in exchange for his pack, Alec said, "You ride him back, Len. Breeze him around the camps- it'll give you both a chance to see your surroundings."

Lenny looked like a kid in a candy store. "Boy, Alec, thanks!"

Alec watched Satan gallop away through the sand and hefted Lenny's pack higher on his shoulder.

He didn't want to think about the race. Before Satan or Black Minx had entered, he had only wanted the Black to win but now he wanted all of his horses to win.

Alec bent down and picked up a handful of sand. Watching the grains slide through his fingers and glide away on the wind, Alec realized that, just like the sand, this race could go in all different directions.


	6. Chapter 6

The evening before the race, Alec sat with Lenny and Pam.

"The terrain is another thing to consider." Alec continued. He'd been talking for over an hour now, repeating most of the adventures he'd had with Black in the Arabian desert along with the conditions and what to expect from fellow riders. "The Arabs and Bedouins know it well, probably every inch of it, while it will be new to you. In this race there will be no rules. There won't be track cameras and officials. There will be guns, daggers and experienced fighters and riders. I have the utmost confidence in Black Minx and Satan, being sired by the Black- but you two need all the luck you can get. This race won't be over in two minutes. There's a lot more out there to deal with than just jockeys and horses."

Alec turned to Lenny. "You have a powerful stallion on your hands. Satan is the son of the Black. He will do almost anything he can to get to Flame and the Black and Sagr. And they will do everything they can to get to him. Keep him as far away from other stallions as possible. I'm not saying lose the race, just run it wisely. Satan had a slight fear of crops when he was a colt and might now try to fight anyone who has one. Keep that in mind."

Turning to Pam, "The only trouble Black Minx will give you is running. She might decide half way through that she doesn't want to run anymore. Keep her close to Satan, if that's who she likes the best, or Flame. If she runs, she'll keep up with the stallions easy- if she runs."

Addressing both, Alec said, "You both have very gifted animals. Attempt to force either of them to do anything against their will and they will fight back. Always ask, never force with any relation of the Black."

"Can I join you guys?"

Steve appeared out of the gloom behind Lenny. He looked awkward standing there, his black hair glimmering in the firelight and his hands deep in his pockets.

Alec smiled. "Sure, Steve, have a seat."

"I was listening to a little bit of what you were saying, Alec. I am slightly frightened of what will happen out there and I'm worried if Flame can do it."

This was the first time Alec had ever heard Steve sound skeptical about his horse. Since the first day Steve had always seemed very self-assured, very cocky and confident about Flame.

"Flame is very similarly built to the Black," Alec said, "and the Black was made for races such as these. I have seen the fire that resides in his eyes and it is not just from the reflection of his coat. It is your guidance of him that means the most, though. If you show him the correct path, Flame will do fine in these elements, Steve."

Steve smiled at Alec and turned serious. "What is your plan of action? I mean, how would you go about this race?"

Alec turned around and looked at the Black. He had an ear pricked in their direction and an ear listening to the sounds of the desert.

"Even though the Black and I have some experience riding in the desert, we won't set the pace. We aren't as familiar with the landscape of the trail as the others but that also doesn't mean we won't keep up the rear. We all have very capable horses- they can run this race. I'm going to watch the other riders, judge from the pace the leaders set and go from there. The Black will do the rest of the work."

Steve nodded sagely and gazed into the fire.

"This is going to be hard." Lenny said.

"You can say that again," Pam said as she got up, heading for her tent. "I'll see you boys in the morning- that is, if you can catch us gals."

Lenny left soon after, leaving Alec and Steve to stare into the fire.

Finally Alec left, Steve deciding to stay a little longer. Alec's last image before falling asleep was of Steve's figure with Flame standing just beyond the fire, both bodies alight with the dying flames.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning of the race was, as usual in the desert, cloudless with a clear blue sky. Alec, acclimated to getting up before the sun, had risen with the Black, taken him down to the starting line and back and bathed. The Black was eating his feed when Henry opened the flap of his tent.

He looked at Alec and the Black. "You're much too old for me to give advice to," Henry said, "so I'll just say good luck, Alec."

Alec smiled at the trainer. "I always need your advice, Henry."

Henry washed his face before turning back to Alec. "I want Satan to win, Alec. I want to prove to the both of us that he can be just as great as the Black."

"He is just as great as the Black, Henry- he's won races and became loved by the public-"

"But he's never been tested in the desert," Henry overrode him. "He's never had to run an endurance race and he's never had to fight for his life. We don't know how great he could be."

Alec looked at Henry closely. Satan was more Henry's horse than Alec's, he now knew. Satan was Henry's way of regaining his lost glory or some pride that had been lost when Chang died.

Satan was Henry's way of accepting the past.

"I know, Henry, we've never had to push Satan's limits like we've pushed the Black's. He's never been on a sinking ship, he's never been in a plane crash or lived on his own. Aside from his own sire, he's never fought another stallion."

Henry sighed and attempted to flatten his thinning hair. "I couldn't think of any other way to see what Satan's really made of, Alec, than to have him race." He turned and faced Satan, who now was shifting uneasily, sensing a race ahead.

Lenny and Pam got out of their tents in unison, both fully dressed.

Henry, still the trainer, spoke to the three. "I would take your horses out for a run before the race. Pam, Lenny, take Satan and Black Minx in one direction. Alec, take the Black in the other."

Alec took the Black to the docks. The waves rolling in resembled the Black as they crashed relentlessly into the walls of the marina. As the Black galloped easily around the marketplace Alec sank into a memory.

_Like a shot from a gun, the Black broke down the beach. His action shifted, and his huge strides seemed to make him fly through the air...he picked up speed with amazing swiftness. Faster and faster he went. _

The Black, feeling Alec's lack of control, increased his speed. Alec, still remembering the long, exhausting days on the island, didn't realize the Black was truly running beneath him until they neared the starting line of the race. People and horses were milling about, testing the firmness of the sand and looking ahead to the Rub' al Khali, the Great Central Desert of Arabia. Alec pulled back on the reins slightly and the Black responded with a snort. Alec saw Steve astride Flame, loping up and down the starting line. Alec supposed it was near starting time and led the Black towards the starting line.

Rahman was there with Sagr and Alec was struck with the sense of familiarity as he readied himself to race Sagr once more. Henry approached the Black, holding several saddle bags. Strapping two of them to the Black's saddle, Henry only nodded to Alec before saying, "I'll see you at the half-way in a couple of days, Alec. Good luck."

Alec saw Lenny and Satan down a few horses and Pam further down with Black Minx. After Henry finished strapping the last of the bags to the filly's saddle, Black Minx whinnied down the line. Flame answered from his spot farthest from the Black as possible.

As if on cue, the Black, Satan and Black Minx rose into the air at the exact same moment, pawing the air with coal black hooves. When the three landed, a shotgun blasted and the race was on!


	8. Chapter 8

Black Minx broke first, her small black body like a cannon ball as it shot from the pack of horses. Pam pulled her back, knowing not to set the pace. There were thirty horses in the race and the Black, feeling the pressure of the two horses on either side of him, attempted to jump ahead of the mess.

Alec, knowing this was just the start, pulled the reins back and let the leaders set the pace. Sagr and Flame were at the lead, followed by a large gray and a smaller roan. The two horses kept up the lead for a quarter of a mile as the rest of the mounts, realizing the same thing Alec had, slowed their horses to a walk. There were six horses in between the Black and Sagr and Alec was content to wait with the Black. The Black wanted no part of waiting- he pulled at the reins a bit before snorting in frustration. The Black had a racers' heart- he didn't like walking in a parade. Alec turned in his saddle to look for Satan. The giant black was a few horses behind him and Lenny waved when he saw Alec. Trotting up alongside Satan, Black Minx whinnied up the line. This time Sagr, Flame and the Black answered her at once, and the Black, hearing them as a challenge, reared and neighed. Flame broke out of the line for a moment, attempting to get back to the Black but Steve held him in check and straightened him out.

The first day continued at a walk. Sagr led the other horses through the sand, sometimes having to keep his lead over Flame by trotting or galloping a few paces.

The sun was setting when trees appeared in the distance. The group arrived at a great sheltered dune with desert grasses and trees where they rested for the night. Alec dismounted, untacked the Black and tied him to a tree. Other riders were doing the same; some pulling out sheets for tents and some building fires. Alec could identify Flame through the trees but in the inky blackness he couldn't find Black Minx or Satan.

"I never thought I'd see the great Shetan again," Abd' al' Rahman said, approaching Alec's campsite. Sagr was tied a few trees away and watched his rider walk towards the Black. "It is quite incredible that not only Shetan but his colt races as well."

Alec looked up at the Bedouin. "How did you know Satan was sired by the Black?"

"Not only does the stallion resemble Shetan, I witnessed his birth here in Arabia. And I noticed a similarity between Shetan and the quick-hoofed black filly. I would guess she is related, as well."

"You have good eyes, Rahman," Alec said, smiling, "the Black is her sire as well."

Rahman nodded. "The only horse I do not understand is the red stallion and his pale, white-skinned rider. The stallion wanted to fight Sagr so badly I thought Allah had destined the two to clash."

Alec glanced to where Steve sat, poking his fire. "Flame is a herd stallion, so it is to be expected for him to challenge other stallions. He almost never leaves the Black alone although I think he's taken a liking to Black Minx." Rahman nodded again before turning back towards Sagr. "Good luck, Alec, may Allah watch over you and Shetan."

The following morning, Alec thought he had woken early but to his dismay, half the riders and their mounts were gone by the time Alec had the Black tacked. _I'm losing my touch,_ he thought sadly. He tried not to look for Pam or Lenny as he mounted the Black. _I mustn't intervene with them- I'm trying to win against them._

The Black took off at an easy gallop through the sand as the sun steadily rose. Alec could pick out horses in the distance and the Black, smelling their scent, picked up his hooves and ran faster. Alec could not bring himself to slow the stallion- they had many days ahead of them and the Black wanted to run. Suddenly a fast-running black horse came up beside them. Alec, immediately thinking it was Satan, pulled the Black to the left. Black Minx snorted in surprise but never decreased her speed. She was running faster than Alec had ever seen her run- not in the Derby or with Wintertime in the Preakness or Belmont. She was keeping up with the Black at almost his top speed!

Pam was grinning in the saddle, watching Alec's shocked expression as she drove the filly faster. Black Minx flew by the Black and soon disappeared down a dune. The Black jumped after her. Alec was still surprised but pulled his stallion back. Pam had slowed Black Minx to a canter about a quarter of a mile away. The Black, frustrated but not furious, allowed Alec to slow him down to a trot down the dune. As they reached the bottom, a shrill whistle sounded from behind them. The Black whirled and Alec saw Flame rearing and screaming at the top of the dune, the sun silhouetting his red coat- making Flame look like he was the embodiment of fire.

Flame's coat reflecting the sunlight did not catch either the Black's or Alec's attention, though.

Flame was riderless. Steve was nowhere to be seen.


	9. Chapter 9

The Black reared at the sight of Flame and Alec pulled him down desperately. Flame, no saddle, no bridle, no rider, stormed down the slope towards them. As Flame shot through the sand, Alec attempted to pull the Black in the opposite direction. He wouldn't be able to stop it if the Black tried to fight Flame, even with Alec on his back.

Flame was barely five strides away when a giant chestnut stallion collided with him, sending the angry red stallion sprawling.

Sagr, regaining his footing and panting slightly, whirled on Flame. On his back, Rahman pulled out a lasso, yelling to Alec, "Get out of here! We'll take care of this beast!"

Alec doubted the Black would just run, especially if Sagr was here as well. The black stallion attempted to rear again but shied when gunshots sounded from every direction.

Suddenly the Black was surrounded by masked men on some of the finest Arabian stallions Alec had ever seen.

All the riders held guns or weapons of some sort and Alec realized what must have happened to Steve. These Bedouins had taken Steve to get to Flame and now they were after the Black.

Another group of riders were closing in on Flame and the island stallion was fighting back for all he was worth, screaming, bucking and charging at the men around him. One man managed to get a rope around his neck, but Flame swung his head about with such force that the small Bedouin could not hold on and was thrown onto his back.

Seeing that Flame was putting up quite a fight, two men from the group around Alec and the Black moved to help secure the wild stallion. Alec and the Black saw the opening at the same time and Alec did not attempt to hold his horse back as the stallion booked it through the hole and out into the open sand.

It was all déjà vu after that. Alec and the Black had run from enemies on the sand so many times before, everything just melted together. But instead of letting the Black take over and let him outrun their followers, Alec pulled the giant stallion around. He needed to get Flame and help Rahman and Sagr.

It turned out that Rahman and Sagr had disappeared into the dunes and Flame was perfectly fine fighting off the twenty riders. The Black deftly dodged the Bedouins as they rushed at him and hit two in the chest with a stray kick. Alec watched Flame buck out of another lasso, causing the rider to be thrown from his horse. He needed Flame's attention, something to draw Flame away from the Bedouins- if Flame started chasing the Black or running at all, the Bedouins would stand no chance in catching him.

As if reading his mind, the Black suddenly reared, his black hooves pawing the sky and screaming into the distance.

Flame, slightly panting now, evaded another rope and charged towards the Black.

But the Black had not neighed to Flame-

A band of four riders, led by Rahman on Sagr, was flying towards the group. Alec, snapping the Black's attention back to Flame, yelled at the top of his voice.

For some reason, this startled Flame more than the Black and Flame skidded to a stop ten feet away from the Black……Which turned out to be a bad move, as four Bedouins swung several ropes around Flame's neck and began pulling the stallion away.

Alec, not knowing what to do, started to push the Black after Flame but was cut off as Rahman breezed by on Sagr followed by three other riders as they charged the band of Bedouins.


	10. Chapter 10

Not to be outdone by a group of Arabians, the Black took off after the group of hustlers followed by Rahman and sagr and their group. Flame was becoming tired, he wouldn't be able to fight much longer and the ropes were leaving little rope burns on his neck. The Black passed one rider and then another as he galloped closer to Sagr and then Flame, beyond. The Bedouins were yelling now, pulling out whips as they pulled Flame along. The Black charged up to Sagr's flanks and soon was even with Sagr's head. Rahman had a gun out and a sudden shot spooked all the horses. The Black swerved violently and collided with one of the hustlers' horses, causing the horse to buck his rider off. Another horse with a Bedouin on his back began running in the opposite direction and caused his rider to drop one of the ropes holding Flame. Flame, feeling one less rope, reared. Now all the horses were frightened and dancing about. Alec gave the Black a squeeze and the stallion blindsided another horse, sending another Bedouin flying. Now Flame had only two ropes around his neck and he took off. In the distance, Alec saw a caravan and realized Flame was heading towards them, thinking Steve was there. The Black screamed suddenly and kicked out as a Bedouin tried to cut at his legs. Not far from another fallen Bedouin, Alec saw a large, squirming sack.

That just added to the strangeness of the day.

"Rahman!" Alec yelled. "We need to cut open that sack!"

Rahman had seen the sack as well and dismounted Sagr, dodging enemies left and right. He dove at the sack, ripping a large hole in it and-

Steve, disheveled, angry and dirty, jumped up. "Flame!" He yelled. The red stallion was so far away it was impossible he heard Steve.

Steve, pushing his black hair out of his face, put two fingers in his mouth and whistled so sharply that the Black almost fell over. In the distance, the figure that was Flame came to a crashing stop, kicking up a sandstorm, and started running in the opposite direction.

"Alec," Rahman panted as he headed back to Sagr, who danced about, "One of the hustlers said they had captured a black filly earlier- could it be-?"

In one direction, Flame was flying. In the other, the remaining Bedouins were retreating. The Black sensed more trouble and half-reared.

"I'm going after them!" Alec yelled. By this time, Rahman had mounted Sagr. "Alec, you can't go alone!" Rahman said. Sagr, tired, jumped to the side as Flame came to a sliding stop in front of Steve.

"He's not going alone," Steve said as he mounted Flame, bareback. "I'm going with him."

Alec didn't have time to gape at Steve and he just let the Black loose. He didn't check to see if Steve and Flame followed. He just chased the people who captured the Black's most famous filly and the woman he once loved.


	11. Chapter 11

As the stallions gained speed and ground on the Bedouins, Alec was fearful for a heartbeat that the Black and Flame would get distracted in racing or fighting one another. But the stallions were suddenly reeling as gunshots frightened them into frenzy.

Flame shied left, jumping over a spot where a bullet had hit the sand and screamed in frustration. This caused the Black to neigh and flatten his ears against his head. He started to flatten out.

In the distance, Alec could make out tents and horses. He let the Black find his stride before glancing behind them. Flame was right behind the Black but not trying to catch him. The red stallion's ears were pricked forward and his head was high. The black suddenly snorted and raised his head as well- the stallions smelled something in the air. The Bedouins had disappeared into the group of tents by this time and soon the Black and Flame were in the midst of all the commotion as well.

Yelling, shouting, gunfire, neighing- all crashed around Alec and Steve as they flew into the center of the tent circle. Just ahead was a large corral filled with ten of the finest horses Alec had ever seen. Most were black and Alec desperately tried to identify Black Minx among them. Flame let loose a shrill whistle challenge, to which several of the horses responded.

As the Black neared the fence, Alec saw Black Minx. She was tied to a post on the opposite side of the corral and she was neighing to the Black. The Black reared as more gunshots fired around him. But the Bedouins weren't shooting at the Black or Flame-

Alec turned just in time to see a black stallion bull through a tent and burst into the clearing. The stallion reared, screaming.

Satan was furious.

On his back, Lenny was yelling but Alec couldn't hear. Instead of going to Satan, Alec just pointed to Black Minx. Flame disappeared for a fraction of a second and appeared on the other side of the corral, three men on the ground behind him.

Alec pointed the Black in Black Minx's direction but Satan breezed by him- a crack sounded as Satan collided with the fence, his giant body simply crushing the wooden slats. Lenny caught onto Black Minx's lead shank as the horses in the corral scattered. Two Bedouins on horses appeared, swinging lassos. As one threw their rope, Flame blindsided the horse and the rope fell to the ground, along with the horse and rider.

Alec looked about for Pam but more Bedouins were emerging with ropes and guns and the horses were neighing in fright.

Steve and Flame charged towards Alec, Steve yelling at the top of his voice for Alec to follow and Satan started running with Black Minx close behind. Another gunshot caused Satan to rear and Lenny dropped Black Minx's lead rope!

Black Minx hardly noticed and kept running. Alec's mind and heart were torn as the Black danced around. Pam, he thought, Pam!

Lenny must have seen Alec's distraught and indecision, for Satan suddenly bumped into the Black, causing the two stallions to rear and Alec was forced to make the Black move. Flame led the way out and had to take several detours as the Bedouins blocked them in. There seemed to be only one way out- over a 4½-foot fence.

Flame rocketed over it with ease and the Black jumped as if there was nothing there. Alec turned to see Black Minx pop over the fence. A moment passed and Alec's heart beat frantically. Suddenly the whole fence exploded as Satan rammed into it, head on!

Satan seemed to be unscathed from running through a fence and ran as smoothly as ever, his strides extending, proving he was the son of the Black.

But Alec was not watching his horse- he was searching for any sign of Pam.

Within minutes, the group of hard-running horses left the tents far behind and slowed to a stop. Dismounting, Steve said, "We should rest, at least walk until we're far enough away from those men." Lenny agreed and they turned to Alec.

Alec, still on the Black, was looking back in the direction of the tents.

"Alec," Lenny said softly, "you can't go back."

Alec turned to face the two, his face hardened into a mask. He dismounted and loosened the Black's girth. Nearby, Black Minx tossed her head. She wore no tack, only the rope.

"Let's walk, then." Alec said, grabbing onto Black Minx's rope and the Black's reins.

"She's gone."


	12. Chapter 12

"…What are we going to do?"

It was three days later. The sun beat down relentlessly on the heads of Lenny, Steve and Alec. Lenny had given up riding Satan and took shelter in the burly stallion's shadow. Steve walked alongside Flame, carrying his tack and not even bothering to hold Flame's bridle, letting the stallion walk freely. It would have been a problem if the horses were at their strongest and full of energy.

The only horse that didn't walk with their head drooped and lagging hooves was Black Minx.

She trotted alongside the Black, whose nobility wouldn't let him fall behind Flame. The Black, although still full of pride, walked much slower and didn't bother trying to break away from the pack. He stayed next to Alec.

"We just keep going, until we're done with this goddamn race."

That night, the group could see An'Brushiin, the small town that marked the halfway point of the race in the distance.

As morning arrived and the sun began its rise, Alec, Lenny and Steve arrived in An'Brushiin. They were one of the last to arrive in An'Brushiin, the race resuming in two days' time. Alec barely made it to a tent before he collapsed. All the horses were exhausted and Alec slept until late that evening.

* * *

Flowers. Alec could smell lilacs and sun flowers- a breeze picked up as horses whinnied in the distance. A woman walked towards him, her brown hair long and straight. Alec held out his hand, Pam reached out hers-

Alec jolted straight up, heart racing. The dream was too real, he thought, as he got up slowly to check on the Black. The Black had recovered greatly in just twelve hours and his ears perked as Alec approached.

Black Minx was tied nearby and Alec's heart heaved as he gazed at the filly. Black Minx would officially retire in less than a year when she turned five and became a mare. No more miraculous comebacks after that. No more unpredictable racing for Black Minx. Pam could have been there-

"Alec."

Alec jumped as Henry walked around the Black.

"I'm taking Black Minx home. Since Pam's disappearance, there's no one to ride Black Minx. This is for the best."

Alec nodded numbly and watched through fogged eyes as man and horse disappeared from sight.

* * *

No one could look at Flame. When the sun was highest in the sky, Flame's coat was liquid fire, brilliant red-orange. Steve was in one of the hottest saddles.

The morning the race resumed, several Arabs demanded Flame be disqualified for his coat and they were silenced with a sharp-sided blade.

Satan, Sagr, Flame and the Black stood ready among the remaining ten horses at the starting line. Alec gazed emotionlessly at the expanse of sand in front of him. He would have given up that day, that morning, if his horses didn't need him. He would have dug himself a hole in the sand if the Black wasn't there. But he had responsibilities and the Black would keep him fighting until the very end.

They were told that the finish was in four days' time. Alec had confidence that he could get the Black and Satan on a ship and home within six days. Then he could get back to simple racetracks, where it was impossible to get lost going in a circle. He would get that new jockey on Black Sand and see Black Jack in his first race-

A gunshot cracked through his day dreaming and the horses around him took off. Alec held the Black to the end of the line and watched the horses form a line in front. Yet again, Sagr and Flame were taking the lead from each other every few steps and Lenny kept glancing back at Alec.

Alec sighed. The Black was itching to run and so were the three stallions ahead of him.

This was going to be rather uncomfortable when they came to the last mile.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec saw the windswept desert much the same as Wyoming or Arizona. The Black's hooves silently pounding through the sand reminded him of racing Night Wind not too many years ago- Alec smiled grimly into the wind as he recalled losing his memory then gaining it at a most inopportune moment- in the middle of a race. That was still a shocker; not even knowing who he was, yet racing Night Wind, one of the fastest quarter horses to this day.

It was a cloudless day, and as Alec looked around from his perch on the Black's back, he could almost feel the closeness of the heat- just like the day in the Everglades, on one of their few vacations. That was an unforgettable day, filled with one beautiful white mare- who turned out to be the mother of Black Minx- one crazy man, and a chase through the Everglades. That was the last time they went to Florida.

A mirage swiftly jumped in and out of Alec's vision, causing him to pull up on the reins. The Black snorted, and Alec let him have his head again. The mirage- the heat was getting to him- looked like Flame. In this heat, everything looked like the stallion that was probably the closest to the Black's equal.

Alec had to chuckle. He remembered the first time he met Flame and Steve-

"_He can handle __anything__," Steve said, indignant, "__Any__ kind of track. __Any__ kind of horse."_

At first, Henry thought the boy was a hoax, but when the Black and Flame were next to each other, all bets went out the window.

_Henry decided that no island horse was going to challenge the Black's supremacy and get away with it._

Both Flame and Steve had come a long way, especially surviving one of the toughest conditions in the world.

Alec sighed. They might just beat us one day, he thought sadly. They almost beat us that one time-

The Black suddenly screamed, causing Alec to pay attention, something he'd been lacking in the past ten minutes. They were nearing something in the distance- no, it wasn't a mirage- it was another horse!

The Black dug into the ground and sped up. Alec knew immediately who was in front and the Black knew as well.

Alec saw instantly that Satan was running very fast, not at his top sped yet. If the Black neared any more, which he inevitably would, Alec knew this would be the race to the finish.

The Black wasn't running all-out, either. He was working up to it, and Alec could see that Satan was running about the same speed. Lenny glanced around once, saw the Black, and spurred Satan on.

As if on cue, Alec heard another neigh sound from behind him. One unneeded glance confirmed what he already knew:

Flame was catching up.


	14. Chapter 14

The shifting sand had given way miraculously to hard-packed clay somewhere between Alec noticing Satan and noticing Flame. This was a good sign for everyone- a horse could end up running in place and slipping in soft, hot sand. Flame was running fire as he approached the Black. Alec refused to let him come any closer than five lengths and the Black's strides lengthened.

Just ahead, Satan appeared to have the same idea, and Alec was not surprised to see the muscular stallion gaining speed. About two miles ahead, the finish line could be seen-

This was it!

The Black seemed to go off like a timer- his entire body shifted as he bore down upon Satan. His pace increased dramatically and he snorted in excitement. His ears, still pricked forward, were the only sign that he was not going all-out. Not yet.

Steve had seen the Black's explosion in speed. Flame was not to be left behind and he quickly changed gears. The red stallion's strides extended and he flew behind the Black.

Satan had still not slowed his thundering pace even though there was still a mile and a half to go. As the Black gained more and more ground on his firstborn, Lenny appeared to push Satan even faster!

Alec had never seen Satan respond before; it was as if all other times he had raced, the giant stallion had been asleep! The fastest Alec had ever seen Satan run- and against his sire- was from the terrible fire, the fire that burned down an entire forest several years back, right after the Black returned from Arabia and Alec thought he could test his prized stallions.

It was if the Black and Satan were running from a fire once more- a fire on four hooves! Flame, his red coat blazing, was three lengths away from the Black, with Satan only four lengths beyond. Closer, they flew, to the finish- only a mile away now!

The Black galloped on. Alec could hear Satan's heavy hooves ahead of him and the light hooves of Flame behind them. The Black neared Satan's haunches, his flying black hooves spraying small rocks into the Black's face. The Black, becoming angry, swerved to the right and drove forward. He came up right next to Satan, snorting and bobbing his head. On the opposite side, Flame came right up on Satan's left flank. Alec didn't bother glancing to his left to see what the other riders were doing- he was doing the same thing they were- riding as if their lives depended on it.

As the three stallions became even with one another, Alec began calling to the Black. There was three quarters of a mile left.

The Black's ears and strides flattened. It was as if he'd been watching butterflies before- he jumped several strides ahead of Satan and Flame and kept gaining. Satan attempted to regain his lost ground as he drove forward. Flame increased his speed as well; the two stallions slowly caught up with the Black but almost too late-

If Flame and Satan hadn't stayed on the Black's heels coming into the half-mile, they would have lost him. But Flame, as if literally on fire, let out a shrill whistle and burst past Satan. Lenny had to make a snap decision- he pulled Satan around Flame and compelled the stallion to move ever faster. The giant black responded gallantly and rose right up to the Black's withers.

Alec could feel the Black tiring slowly but not giving any ground.

There was only a quarter of a mile left-

The three horses managed to stay even with each other as they neared the finish, even though they all knew their mounts were exhausted. The crowd erupted in cheers; Alec was momentarily swept away in a memory-

_Here was the wildest of all wild animals- he had fought for everything he had ever needed, for food, for leadership, for life itself._

This was the Black's destiny- to fight.

He would never give up.

* * *

**Here we are, the end. Six months, 10,000 words and one race later. Thanks if you've read it... now if you'd just convince others to do the same and REVIEW! I feel like such a loser because no one's reviewed any of the chapters I've slaved over. Whatever. **

**Thank you to Walter Farley, the sole owner of the Black Stallion. I wish I could have met you.**


End file.
